


My Heaven

by YesMyLord (EternalGhost)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGhost/pseuds/YesMyLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a demon. My kind fell from grace, our wings burned black by the fires of Hell. We do not love, though we feel lust. I have fallen in love though, in my own way. Or perhaps I only think it is love, because I know that no soul will ever be as close to nirvana as the soul of my young master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I've rated this as "mature" is because of the implied underage sexual content. It's not much, no details or anything, but it's there. It's also why it's got the "underage" warning. I honestly wasn't going to have even hints of sexuality in this fic, but I guess I'm just a perv at heart, and it slipped in without me noticing.
> 
> The lyrics this is based off are from the song "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope

_"It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_'cause you are my heaven."_

 

I am a demon. My purpose is to offer false hope to weak humans, a final gasp, a way to stave off death. My kind are despicable, the lowest of the low, hated by all, feared by most. Even Shinigami, the grim reapers, are placed higher than us, because at least the death they give you is final; they offer no pretences. And sometimes, if you're lucky and good enough, they will let you live. Demons will not. We ask for one thing, and one thing only: your soul. When you are on the edge of death, balancing on that final blade, Hell below, Heaven above, we will come if you call. We will offer you the chance to live a little longer, to seek your revenge or make the changes you realize you need to make. Once everything is in order though, we will devour the soul you sold us, leaving you nothing. When you make a deal with a demon you are giving up all chance of ever seeing Heaven, or even Hell for that matter. You will be utter nothingness, as if you were never even alive to begin with. For some humans it is worth it. Ciel Phantomhive is one of those humans.

 

When he called to me he was surrounded by darkness, soaked in agony, despair, and the stench of death. The mansion he had lived in had burned to the ground, his parents with it. He had been taken, held captive, tortured, and finally offered up as a sacrifice. As the knife found his heart he called out to anyone who would listen. It was I who answered. His soul shone through even the blackest taint upon it, and it called to me, seductive, beautiful, wreaking of the place I had fallen from. In all my long years I had never felt a soul so strong, so perfect, so broken and utterly delicious. There was no way I was letting it slip through my fingers into the hands of some other demon, or worse, an angel who would take that precious soul to Heaven, forever beyond my reach.

 

He was but a child then, ten years old, and still willing to make a deal. And so the contract was burned into the back of my hand, such sweet agony, and I took a fitting human form. I was to be his butler until he had achieved his goal – revenge on those who had murdered his parents and sacrificed him. As one of his beautiful blue eyes blazed violet with the mark of our contract, he bade me kill every last person who was unfortunate enough to be present. When the deed was done I took him into my arms and bore him away, and thus began my servitude.

 

That was over three years ago, and every day his soul grows more tantalizing. Never before have I wanted something so badly, and I know that if it wasn't for our contract I would have taken it already. There is a small part of me though, that dreads the day our contract ends, for when I take his soul he will be no more, and I have come to love him in my own way. He is infuriating, demanding, rude, a bully, and the most beautiful being I have ever associated with. That may sound utterly ridiculous coming from a demon who has lived for thousands of years and devoured countless souls, but it is true. There is something about him, something which even he is not aware of. It shines through his cruelty and pride to mix with the light of his soul, and it brings me to my knees. Figuratively speaking of course. Sometimes I think he knows. It is in the way his arms tighten around my neck and he buries his face in my chest when I carry him. It is in the way he looks at me, staring straight into my eyes as he undoes the eyepatch and lets it fall onto the table, the mark of our contract blazing in the dim light of his bedroom; in the way he arches so prettily into my touches, the way he sighs my name and shudders beneath me in the heat of passion. It is as though he can see into my soul – if you can call it a soul – and feels that I am much closer and more wrapped up in him then I have been with any other meal.

 

I have seduced many humans, it is what I do, but never before have I felt such a burning desire for more than just a soul. I know Ciel is mine, marked and doomed, but I want him to be _mine_. I want him to think only of me, turn only to me. I want my name to be the only one to pass his pretty lips when he comes undone; I want to be the only one to make him come undone. I want to keep him at my side forever, as a consort, but my hunger for his soul will win in the end and I will destroy him. At least then I can carry him with me always.

 

I am a demon. My kind fell from grace, our wings burned black by the fires of Hell. We take our pleasure from devouring souls, for they are as close as we can get to the light we lost. I am walking a dangerous line, over stepping my bounds as both a butler and a demon, but I cannot help myself, for I know that in Ciel Phantomhive, I have found my very own Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Black Butler fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm actually pretty new to this particular fandom, though I've been reading and writing fanfic for years, and I have my friend to thank for getting me into it. As with most authors, comments and concrit are welcome :)


End file.
